Drift
by Bloodied Tormenter
Summary: A warm summer afternoon between two friends. Talks, laughter, tickles, and confessions ensue. ShikamaruChouji. ShounenAi.


"Drift"

Pairing: Chouji/Shikamaru. Don't like it? Don't read it! Dx Or I'll maul you.

Disclaimer: ;-; I don't own them. So there! Steals, hides them under her bed in a shoebox!

Summary: A warm spring day spent between friends…Laughter, talk, tickles, and confessions ensue.

The first warm day of the season. It wasn't _terribly _warm…Like those days when you'd need ice just to stay lukewarm. No. This was a perfect spring day. Nara Shikamaru, as per usual, was simply drifting off, uncaring of the world around him. All that mattered to the lazy teen right now was the fact that the sky was a stunning shade of blue, there were puffy white clouds drifting, the sun was warm, and he had a pile of soft, fragrant hay to lay upon. His bare feet, shed of shoes, were wriggling in the long golden strands, a single piece clenched between his teeth, bobbing up and down in a friendly wind.

Squinting through the sunlight which cast a warm glow onto the ground, and in the sweet smelling air, he peered at a particularly shapely cloud.

"Butterfly." Shikamaru mused in delight, grin forming around the piece of straw in his teeth.

It had been a while since the Red Pepper Pill incident. Since then, he observed his best friend getting glances left and right, and it pleased him to no end to see girls blushing at the now incredibly thin figure of Akimichi Chouji. The once pudgy teen was now a sight to see, and Shikamaru himself had to admit it. Plucking absently at loose strands of his hair, he sighed slowly, and sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Akimichi Chouji. What am I going to do with you, you woman-killer…?" Shikamaru found himself mumbling quietly to himself, the corners of his lips pleasantly tweaked into a playful grin.

"You know…I really don't know, Nara Shikamaru." A pleasant voice chimed from behind.

Without even looking, Shikamaru knew who it was. A rustle beside him, followed by the sweet, smoky scent of barbeque confirmed that the voice belonged to none other than Chouji…The very one invading his thoughts the previous few moments. His lip tweaked in sheepishness for a moment, before melding into a pleasant grin. It was still the friend he'd become so attached to all of this time. Only something was a little different, now.

Those cheeks weren't chubby anymore, and neither was that stomach, that until a while ago, had been a fantastic pillow while looking up at the sky. Those flabby arms gave way to pure muscle, and were amazingly strong when he was wrapped in joyous hugs around the shoulders or waist.

"Earth to Shikamaru…You're dreaming again." Chouji's voice rang in the Chunin's ears oh-so pleasantly.

"Oh…Well you know me, Chouji. Shikamaru the dreamer." A lazy chuckle escaped.

"Of course I know you. If I didn't know you by now, I'd be wondering why in the world I'm talking to you right now. But since I do know you…" Chouji sighed, flopping face forward into the tickling hay. The two sat in silence there for a long while. Chouji, taking in the sweet scent of the fresh-cut golden strands, and Shikamaru, who drank in the sight of his friend so incredibly contented, for once.

"You know…" It was Chouji who broke the silence. "Back there, in the forest. I really thought I was going to die. I felt like I was on fire. It hurt." He mumbled, turning on his side to peer up at the darker-haired teen. "And for some reason, all I could think about was you, and all the things you did for me." He sighed, fluffing slender fingers through his mussed hair.

Shikamaru was stunned at this.

"I never told you that?" Chouji mumbled upon seeing his friend's surprised expression. "Well. It's true. All I could really manage to think was how we met that day. And how someone as cool as you would stick up for someone like me. I wanted to see you so bad. It hurt. Here." He mumbled, lifting a hand to where his heart resided. "Dunno' why…" Came truly innocent groan of confusion.

Shikamaru listened quietly, politely, in customary fashion, lips somehow tweaked into a faint grin. "You know. All I see are butterflies when I'm with you. When I think of you. They're _everywhere._" He sighed, ruffling his hand back through the mass of hair gathered in a ponytail at the back of his head. "Especially in the clouds. I think they have a thing for butterflies." He added, peering over at Chouji with an utterly amused grin. And he almost couldn't stifle the laugh that threatened to explode from his mouth at the horribly adorable look of confusion on his friend's face.

"You. Think of me?" Chouji whispered, blush flaring as he pressed his fingers together in a fashion comparable to Hyuga Hinata's shy mannerisms. "R-Really? You do?" He mumbled, eyes alight with a curious, yet sincerely shy glitter.

It was almost impossible to keep from grinning, so Shikamaru allowed himself to simply grin, a chuckle emerging from deep within the back of his throat. It bubbled up into a full on laugh, before promptly, he fell backward, clutching his stomach to try and still it. Oh, how it ached. But it felt so…nice.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji growled, cheeks puffing in customary fashion. They didn't puff up nearly as much as they used to, but the gesture was still warm, and comforting to Shikamaru. "I meant it!" And with that, the boy leapt upon the other, fingers attacking to those trembling sides. Only a startled gasp escaped, before explosive laughter erupted once more.

"Ack! Chouji, don't do that! You're so _troublesome!_" Shikamaru managed to croak between gasping breaths.

"Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome! That's _all _you ever say, Shikamaru!" Chouji mocked, swaying his head back and forth as he mounted himself upon the Chunin's hips to make some attempt at holding him down. It wasn't working, of course; Chouji wasn't what he'd weighed previously, and it was actually quite a struggle to hold down those strong , lithe…soft hips.

Chouji's fingers had become tangled in the fishnet at Shikamaru's waist, and effectively pulled up to the point where it was around his bellybutton, now. He looked down to notice his thin fingers splayed against the rather pleasantly soft skin of the boy's stomach.

And Chouji wasn't the only one who was staring. Shikamaru had stopped laughing, and was now panting, simply watching in a curious manner at Chouji, who was currently eyeing his stomach. And suddenly, it dawned on him. "Chouji! Don't you dare!" Shikamaru gasped, trying to squirm backward, only furthering into his labyrinth of hay.

"Oh, I dare!" Chouji muttered in a devious voice, fingers wriggling to push the shirt up further on his chest, until it reached his ribcage. It was then his lips descended on his stomach, blowing one of the loudest raspberries he could muster right onto faintly, warmly tanned skin.

What came next was one of the most interesting noises one could make. If you were passing by, you could probably interpret it as being a cross between a braying mule, and a squawking crow. And between _that _noise, were the obvious sound of lips blowing against a flat plane of skin, followed by desperate gasping, howling giggles, and softer, more amused little laughs. Thankfully, no one passed by the small dirt road. If they did, they'd probably be walking very fast past the spot to escape the rather strange sounds coming from a pile of hay.

Shikamaru's cheeks were now flushed with a pleasant pink, mouth opened and desperately gasping for air. His eyes were closed now, dripped tears from laughing so incredibly hard. "Chouji! Chou-ji!" He managed between attempts for gulps of air. "I give, I give!"

"Oh, that's so funny! I've never seen you laugh that hard, Shikamaru!" Chouji mused as he duck upward. Thoughtfully, he wrinkled his nose, adorably swirled cheeks puffing a bit. "How about. Here?" He questioned, dipping his head to blow against his neck, creating a muffled squeak. This caused the dreamy cloud-gazer to yelp softly, head tilting to press against Chouji's in pure reflex. What he was surprised at, was how warm it had gotten. Or at least how warm Chouji was. "That turned out well." Chouji mused, turning his head, dipping to puff on the other side. The same reflex ensued.

"Chouji…" Shikamaru whined. "Troublesome." Came a low pout, arms circling up around the thin boy's waist. And with a quick bout of fighting for leverage, Shikamaru had managed to switch positions so that he was now the one on top. "You've got hay in your hair." He sighed softly, reaching, brushing the golden strands from Chouji's surprisingly soft hair.

"You do, too." Chouji chided softly, breathless from giggles. One bandaged hand rose, and began the task of flicking and brushing through Shikamaru's hair in a soft, gentle manner. Unconsciously, the daydreamer had tilted his head slowly into the gentle touches, letting himself be pampered by warm hands. "You're such a cat, Shikamaru." Came a soft giggle from the one below him.

"A deer-cat. Now that's an interesting mix." Came a humorless mumble from Shikamaru, brow raised in a faintly intrigued manner.

"Better than me. I'd be a…butterfly-cat." Chouji thought on this a moment. It was also in that moment, Shikamaru could've sworn he saw wings behind him, spread beautifully against the golden hay. But upon another glance, they'd disappeared. He put it out of mind, and simply enjoyed the warm company below him.

"Butterfly-cat. Now that's interesting. Kinda' cute…Now that I think about it." Muttered Shikamaru in thought. The blush on Chouji's cheeks had flared up again, and Shikamaru found himself laying down, pressing their bodies together comfortably like two puzzle pieces. His nose pressed gently into a fragrant smelling neck…He could smell home cooking there, along with the clean scent of soap…And something so pleasant it made his nose tingle.

"Hm. It hasn't changed. I'll always be your pillow, won't I, Shikamaru?" Chouji sighed, turning his head to the side, speaking these words against his beloved friend's ear.

A tingle went through Shikamaru's body, and he found himself slowly sighing, curling his arms down below Chouji's body to pull him closer. Again, he breathed in his sweet and spicy scent, and judging by the breath he heard beside him, Chouji was doing the same. Truthfully, he had no idea what he smelled like. Didn't people normally say that? They couldn't smell their own scent?

"Hm. You smell like hay, now. And fresh spring grass…And clean air." Came a soft mutter against his ear again. It was as if the other had read his mind.

So that's what he smelled like…He made a mental note of it, and ran his fingers slowly up Chouji's spine, to his shoulders. There, they clamed gently, and rubbed out any possible tense spots. He delighted in the feel of his friend shuddering beneath him, and the contented moan that drifted like music into his ears. "You've always had sensitive skin." Shikamaru found himself sighing lazily, pressing his temple to a familiar shoulder.

"I know. You always called it 'baby-skin', since it was so sensitive." Chouji murmured under strong hands un-tensing the knots between his shoulder blades. He had the urge to purr like a kitten, but no doubt, Shikamaru would find this possibly a bit odd. So he simply suppressed the urge, and opted for a sigh instead.

"You know, Chouji. I was so worried about you on that day. There was this…feeling I had. Let's call it that. It was like I was losing something deep inside of me. Something I just couldn't replace. And you know what? I was right…I almost did lose something. You scared me half to death. So badly, I thought I saw a butterfly. That's how I knew it had to do with you." The daydreamer muttered in thought, half to himself, and half to the other. And when he looked up again, he saw that cherry-blossom blush on his friend's cheeks again. It was pleasant to look at…Really, it was.

"You always compare me to a butterfly, Shikamaru…"

"It's because you remind me of one."

Both smiled.

Again, Shikamaru saw wings…Against the soft splayed hair. They shimmered so brightly, this time. But again, he blinked, and all he saw was…Chouji. Purely Chouji.

Eyes met.

"Thank you." Came a polite, shy chuckle. "You have no idea how much that means to me. Just…Think of me as your little butterfly. Always, okay? Just like you have been all this time."

"I could fall asleep like this." Shikamaru murmured in a quiet agreement.

"Then fall asleep. A nap in the middle of the day is good for you…That's what you told me. Remember, Shikamaru?" Chouji yawned. "After all. I'm still your pillow, remember?"

Connection.

"I'll remember. I'll always remember. How could I forget? Now. This sunlight is making me feel drowsy. Naptime…" Shikamaru spoke through a wide yawn.

"Then go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Then, we can go to dinner."

"How did I know you were going to drag me to dinner?" Came a gruff, though playful tone.

"Oh, come on. We'll even go to that place you like." Chouji whined, curling his arms closer around Shikamaru's shoulders. This gained him a light squeeze to the stomach, making him sigh slowly. There was a warmth spreading through him. And suddenly, there was a craving. But not for food, like there normally was.

"Alright. You've got a deal." Shikamaru grunted as he made himself comfortable. "Comfy?" He asked quietly, peering eye to eye with tempting ones below.

Drift.

"…Very." Came a dulcet reply…One Shikamaru would have never thought possible from Chouji. Ever. And suddenly, the craving became too great.

Each could smell the other's scent as lips shyly touched, and they'd found that the mixed scent was overall more pleasing than when they were separate. Shikamaru's lips had been the ones who became more adventurous. His tongue tested the sweet and spicy warmth of Chouji's mouth, and to his surprise, a sweet tongue was pressed back to his own. It was bliss. There were no other words for the molten warmth that crept through his veins.

And when the need for breath finally became too great, both leaned back to stare at the other.

"I never knew, Shikamaru." Chouji's soft, breathless voice whispered, a flourish of color on his cheeks.

"Neither did I. I never noticed how much I needed you. Until now." Shikamaru sighed in a sheepish voice. It was odd, the cowardly daydreamer saying such things. The words felt odd on his tongue, but strangely satisfying at that very same moment.

"I did…I knew how much I needed you the moment I laid eyes on you. When I was that sad little boy who couldn't play Ninjas." Chouji found himself mumbling underneath his breath, head turned away.

The Shadow-Chunin's fingers slowly curled themselves about Chouji's chin, pulling it so their eyes met once more. "They were wrong about you. So wrong." With that, their arms were curled around one another. And for the first time in his life, Chouji felt so incredibly safe in those protective arms. He felt…normal.

And as the clouds slowly drifted overhead, the sunlight eventually lulled both Chouji and Shikamaru to sleep in their bed of warm, sun-sweetened hay, and deep within the embrace of the other.


End file.
